1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to narrowcast signals, and method of generation and usage thereof, within a cable television (CATV) distribution system.
2. Related Art
A cable television (CATV) distribution system transmits a broadcast signal and a narrowcast signal. While the broadcast signal in intended to be transmitted to all end users, the narrowcast signal is intended to be selectively transmitted to a narrow group of end users. The broadcast signal is transmitted from a headend to a hub. The narrowcast signal is generated within the hub. A transmitter at the hub transmits to a CATV node the narrowcast signal combined with the broadcast signal. Unfortunately, the transmitter at the hub is expensive. Additionally, it is costly to generate the narrowcast signal. Accordingly, there to a need to reduce costs associated with narrowcast signal generation and transmission within a hub of a CATV distribution system.